LEDs that are replacing traditional lamps such as an incandescent lamp are spotlighted due to its small size, light weight, low thermal radiation, semi-permanence, fast response characteristic, pulse operation ability, optical power control characteristic and the like.
However, in order to maintain the semi-permanent usage guarantee and the optical characteristic such as brightness, it is essential to solve the thermal radiation problem.
In Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0074374, there is disclosed “an LED lighting device with a heat sink”.
In the LED lighting device with the heat sink, heat generated from an LED mounted on a circuit board is transferred to the heat sink and then discharged through a heat sinking member protruded to one side of the heat sink.
However, the LED lighting device may be suitable for a general illuminator such as a streetlight, but unsuitable for a photoflood lamp.
In Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2011-0012284, there is disclosed “an LED lighting device for broadcasting and photographing”.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional LED lighting device, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional LED lighting device.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional LED lighting device includes a multi-chip LED 110, a cooling part 120, a power part 130 and a housing 140.
In the multi-chip LED 110, a block having a groove is formed in plural and multiple lines at a front side of a heat sink forming a heat diffusion plate, and multiple LEDs bonded in each block emit light according to their color temperatures.
In the cooling part 120, an injection jacket 121 which injects cooled fluid to the heat diffusion plate is integrally formed with a rear face of the heat sink, and a fluid pipe 125 in which fluid is circulated and cooled is connected to the injection jacket 121, thereby performing the cooling operation in an injected fluid cooling manner.
The power part 130 includes a power supplying part 131 for supplying power to the multi-chip LED 110 and the cooling part 120, and a control board 132 for controlling them.
These elements are covered with the housing 140, thereby forming the LED lighting device for broadcasting and photographing 100.
However, in case of the LED lighting device for broadcasting and photographing, since the cooling part 120 and the power part 130 have a large volume, a whole size thereof is also increased.
If the size of the LED lighting device is increased, it is difficult to move or transport it and a large space is also needed.
Thus, there is a necessity for a new LED lighting device which can efficiently perform the cooling operation and also has a slim structure.